If That is What You Wish
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Soon after Zuko returns to the Fire Nation, the Avatar and friends are captured. Katara is made Zuko's concubine, but only does it because Ozai issues her an ultimatum. But in her attempt to hate Zuko, Katara feels her anger and hate toward him slip away.
1. Captured

**I really don't know how this story came to be. It just randomly popped into my head and has been nagging me ever since. And it's a bit different from my usual Avatar stories. I hope you like it. Here's **_**If That Is What You Wish**_**.**

**_PLEASE READ THIS: _Zuko and Mai are NOT dating in this story. But that doesn't mean Mai won't try to win Zuko's affection.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Captain Lee, Zin, Ra-Gin and Hanzu's armies are more than enough to send an invasion force to the North Pole." explained the Fire Nation Admiral. A war meeting was occurring in the war room of Fire Lord Ozai. Princess Azula, on the Fire Lord's left, listened with genuine interest, while Prince Zuko, on the Fire Lord's right, was struggling to stay awake. For a war meeting it was quite boring. Zuko knew that the invasion to the North Pole would fail. Since his return home, Zuko learned that there had been tree more invasions to the North Pole, all in failure. It was as if a spirit was looking over the tribe, protecting it. Zuko stifled a yawn, his gold eyes dropping slightly.

"Prince Zuko, what do you think of the plan?" Ozai said to his son. Zuko's head snapped up.

"Um," Zuko said, but he was saved by a servant rushing into the war room. Ozai stood up, angered. Servants were not allowed in the war room unless ordered by Ozai himself.

"Fire Lord, there is important news," he said.

"It must be for you to dare to enter my war room," Ozai said angrily. The servant bowed in respect as he said, "Sir, the Avatar is alive and has been captured."

* * *

"Where is he now?" Fire Lord Ozai asked as he strode into the throne room, taking his seat in his throne, Azula and Zuko sitting on either side of him, flames appearing in front of them. Zuko was fully awake, listening intently to the conversation.

"The lower dungeon sir," the servant said, "With his friends. They were found asleep in a cave in the middle of the night but a few Fire Nation soldiers. The soldiers were suspicious as to why children were camping out in a cave. The Avatar's arrow had been covered with a headband, which had moved while he slept, and they knew who he was. The Avatar and his friends were disguised as Fire Nation civilians."

"Friends," Ozai said curiously, stroking his chin, "What kind of friends?"

"A Southern Water Tribe Warrior. A blind young, earthbending girl and a beautiful waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe," the servant answered. Ozai smirked.

"Bring the waterbender to me," he said, "As for the others, keep them in the dungeon, under the heaviest surveillance. I'll deal with them later." The servant nodded and left. Ozai looked at each of his children.

"Zuko, Azula, what do you know of the Avatar's friends?" Ozai asked.

"Don't underestimate them," Azula answered, "The boy is a decent warrior. The earthbender may be blind, but she is skilled. And the waterbender is a master at her element." Ozai nodded, then turned to his son, "Zuko, anything to add?" Zuko thought for a moment. He could only think of one thing to say.

"The waterbender is different," Zuko finally said, "A fighter, even better than her brother. I wouldn't underestimate her power. She's unlike any girl I've ever met." Ozai nodded. A sudden banging outside made the three of them look up.

"Azula, Zuko, please leave for a moment," Ozai said. Azula obeyed immediately. Zuko hesitated, and stood to follow his sister.

"Use the side door," Ozai said. Azula and Zuko left, but not before the front door of the trone room burst open. In walked five guards, each struggling to hold a chained dark haired, dark skinned girl wearing red. The girl turned her ocean blue eyes to Zuko in a look that could kill. Zuko left.

"What is your name waterbender?" Ozai asked. The girl's eyes turned to glare at the figure before her, shadowed in flames.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," said the girl in a strong voice, free of fear. Ozai took in her appearance. She was beautiful. Flawless tan skin, dark wavy hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes. The red of her Fire Nation clothes were beautiful against her dark skin and fit every one of her beautiful curves perfectly. Ozai stood and moved the flames out of his way with a wave of his hand. He walked until he was right in front of her. Ozai took the Katara's chin in his hand. She jerked away.

"Feisty," Ozai said with a smirk, "But such a shame that such beauty be wasted. She would be a good concubine for my son, Prince Zuko." Katara's eyes widened.

"No way!" she shouted, "I'll never-!"

"Unless," Ozai said calmly, "You want your friends to die." The anger left Katara's eyes, replaced with sadness.

"Their life is in your hands," Ozai said softly, putting his hand under Katara's chin and tilting her head up to look into her eyes, "Make even one mistake, and they die. Behave and I'll keep them _barley _alive. You haven't worry for the Avatar. If I kill him, he'll just be reincarnated and I'll have to search for him again. Killing him would just cause more work for me. But as for the other two," Ozai chuckled coldly, "They'll die if you do anything wrong. And you will die as well." Katara looked down, tears appearing in her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was be a concubine to Zuko, her sworn enemy. But if it would keep Aang, Sokka and Toph alive...

"Fine," Katara said, closing her eyes and fighting back tears that threatened to spill. She refused to cry in front of Ozai.

"Fine what?" Ozai asked in mock curiosity, "And look at me when I'm talking to you. Will you do as I wish?" Katara took a deep shaky breath and opened her eyes to look into Ozai's cold gold ones as she said, "I'll do as you wish."

**There's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. The Concubine of Prince Zuko

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara was led out of the throne room by the guards. She had long since stopped her struggling and was not fighting tears instead of the guards. She was led to a room that look almost like a beauty salon. Fire Nation woman dashed around in red robes to different ladies, most from the Earth Kingdom.

"Oh, a new one," said a woman in her thirties, her black hair up in a tight bun, "Sit her next to the other." The guards led Katara over to a hard wood chair, unchained her and left. Katara rubbed her wrists where the it was sore from her struggling. She was seated next to a girl her age that was obviously watertribe. She had tan skin, waist long wavy hair so dark it was almost black, pulled back in a loose braid and ice blue eyes. Her eyes darted around nervously, her face tense.

"Um, hi," said Katara. The girl turned to her and, after taking in Katara's appearance, her face relaxed a little.

"You're water tribe," the girl said in a quite voice.

"You too," Katara said. The girl nodded.

"I'm Nakata," the girl said.

"I'm Katara," Katara said, "Can I ask you something?" Nakata nodded.

"Which water tribe are you from?" she asked.

"Southern," Nakata answered, "But after the Fire Nation raid a few years ago, my family moved to Ba Sing Se. But Princess Azula has taken it over. I was taken prisoner and made a concubine in this place. What about you?"

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe too," Katara said, "But I've been traveling with the Avatar for almost a year." Nakata's eyes widened.

"The Avatar?" she said, "I heard he was captured today." Katara's hands tightened into fits in her lap.

"He'll get out," she said, her tone suddenly fierce, "He has too."

"Sweetie, you're up," said the woman with the bun, "We can't keep the prince waiting can we." Katara sighed and stood up. The lady led Katara to a back room where Katara has her hair washed. She caught the ladies mumbles of, "Dirty hair. Tsk, tsk, hasn't been washed properly in ages..." Katara would like to see this woman be able to wash her hair properly while traveling all over the world with two boys, a tomboy and the Fire Nation trying to kill you. Katara was then given clothes to change into. She changed out of her Fire Nation disguise into the clothes, which were an ankle long silk red skirt with a slit on each side that reached nearly all the way up to Katara's waist with a gold belt embedded with rubies and gold charms on the bottom of the skirt that jingled when Katara moved. The top was a midriff bearing red silk tube top also wit gold charms on the bottom. The shoes were high heeled sandals. While Katara folded her old clothes, her mother's necklace fell from her skirt pocket. Surely it would be taken away if someone found it. As quickly as she could, Katara wedged the necklace into her shirt, fixing it so the bulge wouldn't show.

Another lady did her make up. Dark red eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner, dark red blush, red lipstick, red nail polish and red toe nail polish. Katara's air was left out with the top part of it pulled back into a high ponytail, held in place with a band with a Fire Nation symbol on it. The last thing was jewelry. A thick and heavy gold necklace with rubies embedded in it, gold chandelier earrings with rubies, gold bangles and a gold anklet.

The lay with the bun then led Katara to a separate room that was empty except for a small table with paper cut into a dragon stencil on it and a jar of red paint with a brush in it and another long table in the middle of the room. The previous lady had left the room entirely.

"Sit down," the lady said, gesturing to the long table. Katara did as she was told. The lady got the stencil and paint from the table. She stood in front of Katara, holding the stencil in place above Katara's right breast. She took the paint brush and brushed the red paint across the stencil on Katara's skin. And that's when Katara learned that it wasn't paint. Katara wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like fire piercing right through her skin. Katara'sands balled into fists as she bit back a scream and fought back tears. The lady was done in less than a minute, but the red stuff still burned on Katara's skin.

"The mark of a concubine," the woman mumbled. She gestured Katara over to a full length mirror. Katara looked at herself in the mirror and tears of sadness sprang to her eyes. Katara didn't know the girl in the mirror. The girl in the skimpy red silk outfit, rubies and gold, red makeup and red dragon tattoo. This wasn't her. The bun lady led Katara back to the previous room. Katara caught the eye of Nakata, who was getting her hair done. Nakata gave her a small sad smile that Katara returned. The lady that did Katara's make up suddenly appeared, holding a bundle of red clothes.

"The prince is here. He's waiting outside," she said. The lady with the bun looked at Katara expectantly.

"Well go," she said, taking the red bundle from the lady and handing it to pulled out a small little red box from her robes, "And touch up your make up with this. Come back here if you need help." Katara walked out the room. Zuko was waiting outside, leaning against the wall, playing nervously with his hands. He looked up when he heard Katara and his jaw nearly it the floor.

"K-Katara?" he asked. Katara rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip.

"No, her twin," she snapped sarcastically, "Of course it's me."

"What- how- when?" Zuko stuttered.

"Will you be saying a coherent sentence anytime soon?" Katara asked angrily, crossing her arms over her chest, holding the red clothes against her chest, carefully avoiding the still painful tattoo.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Katara laughed coldly.

"Like you didn't hear," she said, "Aang was captured. Along with me and my friends. They're in the dungeon while I'm forced to be your concubine or else your father will kill them. I have to do as you wish." Zuko looked down, avoiding Katara's angry glare. There was a tense silence. Katara broke it with the first question she could think of.

"Where am I staying?" she asked. Zuko cleared her throat nervously.

"With me," he mumbled. Katara bit back a groan.

"Just show me where," she said, waving her hand absentmindedly. Zuko led her down the hall, up a few flights of stairs, and down more halls, stopping at a pair of elegant red doors.

"This is my room," Zuko mumbled, opening the door. The room was large with a red sofa near a tall window overlooking the small city near the palace and showing the beautiful night sky, a wardrobe, dresser and nightstand made of a dark red stone and a gold framed bed with a red canopy and red sheets. But what Katara noticed was that there was only _one _bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Katara said.

"You can sleep in the bed," Zuko said, "I won't touch you. Besides, it get's cold in here at night. You'll freeze on the couch." He was right. The room was quite chilly. Katara bit back a retort, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself.

"Fine," she hissed through her teeth, not wanting to anger Zuko in case he told is father and got her friends killed. "Where do I change?"

"There's a bathroom through that door," Zuko said, pointing to a single red door across the room from the couch. Katara placed red make up box on the dresser and the bundle of red clothes on the couch and went through it, finding a red nightgown. She went into the bathroom to change. The nightgown was spaghetti strap and long, hugged her curves and was low cut with dark pink lace on the neckline. Katara tucked her mother's necklace intp the nightgown. She washed off the thick red make up and folded up her clothes. She walked out just to see Zuko lying on the bed, shirtless with his hair out of it's topknot and wearing a pair of dark red pants. He looked up when Katara came in. Zuko had to admit to himself that he was glad to see the make up off her face. Katara had a natural beauty. She turned to the couch to find her clothes gone.

"They're in the dresser," Zuko said, answering Katara's thoughts. Katara opened the top drawer of the dresser to find her clothes there and placed the rest in there. Then, as slow as she could, she walked over to the bed and got in as far from Zuko as she could. But her mother's necklace slid out the nightgown right near Zuko's hand. Zuko's looked at it and picked it up.

"You'll want to keep this somewhere safe," he said, looking at the necklace, "Or else it'll get taken away."

"Why should I trust you?" Katara snapped. Zuko's turned his gold eyes on her.

"You shouldn't," he said softly, "You have every right not to. But I want you to. Trust me."

"I trusted you once," Katara said in a cold voice, "And you betrayed me."

"Fine then," Zuko said, holding out the hand with her necklace. Katara struggled with herself. If she kept the necklace with her, it may slip out again. But if Zuko kept it, there was a chance it would be safe. Wy would he have a reason to destroy it.

"Katara, trust me," Zuko said softly, clutching the necklace in his hand and brushing his hand against Katara's cheek. Katara immediately pulled away.

"Sorry," Zuko said quietly, "Hands to myself, I know." Katara took in a shaky breath, wondering why Zuko's touch had sent her heart racing.

"Please, keep it safe," Katara said quietly, "If anything happens to it, I will personally snap your head from your neck." Katara's tone turned menacing at the end. Zuko nodded and put the necklace in his nightstand table, under a few trinkets. When he rolled back to Katara, she had the cover over her and had her back to him. Zuko sighed and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

Zuko woke up as the rays of the sun touched his face. He vaguely acknowledged that his arm was around something soft and warm. As his eyes adjusted, Zuko found himself face to face with Katara. She was snuggled against his chest as his arm rested around her waist. Zuko lay in shock at their position, but saw the look on Katara's face. Instead of being twisted in anger, her face was relaxed and peaceful. She reminded Zuko of a sleeping child. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she mumbled, "Aang," in her sleep. Katara squirmed slightly and muttered, "Sokka, Toph," again in a frightened voice. Without thinking, Zuko gently brushed his hand along her cheek.

"Shhhhh, Katara," he said softly, "It's okay." Katara's face slowly relaxed, her breathing returning to normal as she fell back into a peaceful sleep. Zuko stared at her, not sure of the feeling he felt at the sight of this girl. He fell asleep, his arm still securely around Katara's waist. He was so deep in sleep, that he didn't hear Katara whisper "Zuko," in her sleep.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will have Katara's dream. Please Review!**


	3. In the Morning

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_The calm of night was interrupted by a shuffling sound. Katara rolled over in her sleeping bag, thinking the noise was just the sound of an animal scuttling across the cave floor. Maybe Momo catching an early morning snack. But suddenly, something sharp was pressed against her throat. Katara's eyes flew open at the unfamiliar sensation and found herself face to face with a pair of cold gold eyes. _

_"Stand up," ordered the Fire Nation soldier holding the dagger to her throat. Tired and confused, Katara did as she was told and the soldier held her in a headlock, fire appearing in the palm tat wasn't holding the dagger. She looked around to see Aang, Toph and Sokka, each held by a Fire Nation soldier and three more soldiers near the entrance, fire ready in their hands to attack._

_  
"Aang," Katara said quietly. The young boy had a fire dagger dangerously close to his neck, his gray eyes wide with fear. His headband that covered his arrow lay abandoned on the cave floor. Katara searched around for her brother and friend. Toph looked unconscious and Sokka had a dagger pointed at his heart, looking at Katara with worry in his eyes._

_"Sokka, Toph," she said, tears appearing in her eyes as she realized what was happening. They were being captured or killed. Katara felt the tears roll down her cheeks. One wrong move and they would be killed. Katara closed her eyes, fighting uselessly against her falling tears. But then, something soft brushed her cheek. She no longer fell the soldier's arm around her or the dagger at her neck._

_"Shhhhh Katara," said a husky voice softly, "It's okay." Katara's tears stopped as she opened her eyes. A pair of golden eyes were in front of her, but these eyes were soft and held love. They were they eyes of Prince Zuko. It was his and supping Katara's cheeks. Katara tried to scream or run, but her body wouldn't listen. Instead, when Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, Katara felt her body relax in his warm, strong arms. Their faces were so close that their noses brushed. Zuko brushed his nose against her cheek and kissed her neck. Katara felt her body tremble, but not from fear. Zuko chuckled softly in her ear._

_"You're trembling love," he said softly in her ear. He nibbled gently on her ear and an involuntary moan escaped Katara's lips. Zuko's lips traced along her jaw, then to her lips. Katara felt him kiss her with a gentleness she had not expected from him. His hands moved from her waist to take her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks. Katara felt her knees give out from under her, but Zuko quickly wrapped an arm around her waist their lips never leaving each other. Zuko's tongue slipped into Katara's mouth..._

Katara's eyes snapped open, her breath quick and her heart pounding against her chest. Well, that dream had taken an unexpected twist. The first part was when she, Aang, Sokka and Toph were captured, but the part with Zuko...Katara didn't even _want _to know why her subconscious dreamed _that _up. But despite all that, Katara couldn't help the little _Damn! _that ran through her head at her dreaming coming to a sudden end. And that's when she noticed something warm and heavy around her waist. As her eyes adjusted to the light. That's when she found herself face to face with a sleeping Zuko, way to close for her comfort. Katara tried to wiggle out from his grip, but Zuko's arm tightened around her. So she did the next best thing, pushed him away. Which actually didn't work at all. She only succeeded in waking him up.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled sleepily, taking his arm off her and rolling over so that his back was facing Katara. Katara frowned.

"That's all you have to say?" she snapped. Zuko just groaned.

"What happened to 'hands to yourself?'" Katara asked.

"I did it in my sleep," Zuko grumbled. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she said sarcastically, sitting up on her elbow. Zuko rolled over so that Katara could see his scowling face.

"Are you always this annoying in the morning?" he snapped.

"Oh, so now I'm annoying?" Katara snapped.

"Yeah, kinda," Zuko retorted.

"Well learn to keep your hands to yourself," Katara said, laying back down, her back facing Zuko. Zuko suddenly got an idea, just annoy Katara. It was something he use to do to annoy Azula when they were little. Until Azula learned her firebending powers and threatened to burn off is fingers. Zuko reached out his index finger to Katara's shoulder blade, his finger just an inch from her skin.

"I'm not touching you," Zuko said in a teasing voice. Katara let out a frustrated sigh.

"Real mature Zuko," she said. Zuko grinned and moved his other and near her cheek.

"I'm not touching you," he teased. Katara pulled the sheets over her head. Zuko reached a hand under the sheets to poke her. But aimed just a bit too low and got her butt instead. Katara jumped, grabbed her pillow and his Zuko in the head with it.

"Pervert!" she shouted, hitting him repeatedly with the pillow.

"I wasn't aiming there," Zuko said, shielding his head with his arms, "And will you stop hitting me with the pillow!" He snatched his own pillow and hit Katara with it. Thus began their pillow fight. It only lasted for a few seconds until Katara broke into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked.

"I'm having a pillow fight with Prince Zuko," Katara said, clutching her sides as she broke down into laughter. Zuko chuckled softly, realizing just how ridiculous.

"Wait until Aang and the others hear this..." Katara began to say, but her voice trailed off, her smile fading. Zuko watched sadness replace the laughter in her eyes.

"I can take you to see your friends," Zuko said. Katara looked at him in surprise.

"You're kidding," she said. Zuko shook his head.

"I heard they're being kept at the same prison my uncle is in," Zuko said, "I can go in and out of there easily." Katara's brow furrowed.

"Zuko, if you're kididng I swear-" she threatened.

"I'm not," Zuko promised. Katara looked at him skeptically.

"When?" she asked.

"Tonight," Zuko said. But the suspicion did not leave Katara's eyes. Then she sighed.

"I wish I could break them free," she said softly. Zuko frowned.

"That's near impossible," he said, "They'll be under the heaviest security. I can only get in because I'm the Prince, but only my father can free prisoners." Zuko watched Katara's lower lip tremble slightly before she lay down, her back to him.

"It's hopeless, isn't it," she said softly. Zuko could hear the tears in her voice. Zuko didn't know what to do. He had just returned home. His life was just turning back to normal. And now this girl comes and confuses everything. He felt his heart twinge at the sadness in Katara voice. It almost made him want to break the Avatar and his friends out of prison, just to make her happy. Almost. Instead of speaking, Zuko just lay down again and whispered so low that Katara didn't hear, "I'm sorry Katara."

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! I loved writing the 'I'm not touching you part' and the pillow fight :) Please Review!**


	4. Reunited

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Katara, wake up," whispered a husky voice in Katara's ear. Katara opened her eyes, blinking against the harsh light.

"I brought you some breakfast," Zuko said, "You were asleep for so long."

"What time is it?" Katara asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"About noon," Zuko said as Katara sat up. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed, placing a tray on Katara's lap. Katara looked down at the food.

"Eggs, kimodo chicken meat, toast and fruit juice," Zuko said. Katara looked at him suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it poisoned?" she asked. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Yes Katara, I live to poison beautiful waterbenders," Zuko said sarcastically. Katara blushed at the 'beautiful' comment. Zuko cut off a piece of meat and ate it.

"See, no poison," he said. Katara tentatively took a bit off food. It was good. Katara hadn't realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since she and her friends were captured. Zuko looked down at his sheets, becoming very interested in the intricate patterns on it.

"Do you still want to see your friends tonight?" he asked. Katara nearly chocked on her food. Zuko patted her back.

"Of course," Katara said once she could speak again, "I can really see them?" Zuko nodded.

"I have to go a few meetings today," Zuko said, "Be ready before sundown."

* * *

Katara stayed in Zuko's room the whole day. She wasn't in the mood to leave it. Plus she would probably get lost in the huge palace. The sun was just about to set as Katara was looking at pictures on Zuko's dresser. She had already changed into a dark red side strap shirt decorated with fire lilies, short black skirt trimmed with gold tassels and her red flats. Most of the clothes she was given were skimpy. It was hard for Katara to find something suitable to wear. Most of them were of a younger Zuko, Azula and Ozai. One of them was of a painting woman who looked similar to Azula, but had Zuko's eyes. Katara picked up the picture to get a better look at it. She had pale skin and long black hair and was dressed in royal red Fire Nation robes.

"That's my mother," said Zuko's voice suddenly behind her. Katara jumped, quickly putting the picture back on the dresser.

"Um...she's very pretty," Katara said nervously. Zuko nodded, but was staring at the picture and didn't seem to hear Katara.

"What happened to her?" Katara asked.

"It's a long story," Zuko said, "And we don't have time. Put this on." He handed Katara a black cloak. Katara put it on as Zuko grabbed a dark red cloak out of closet and put it on. He led the way out of his room and down the many halls and staircases of the palace and out the doors. They walked in silence for a half an hour. Soon, the smooth ground turned uphill and rocky.

"Hold my hand," Zuko said, reaching out his hand, "And watch your step, some of these rocks are loose." Katara hesitantly took his hand, not liking the shot of electricity that wen up her arm at the contact of their skin. Why was Zuko having this affect on her? But it was a good thing she was olding his hand. Katara frequently tripped over the rocks and Zuko's hand pulling her up was the only thing stopping her from falling flat on her face. Soon, a tall gray building came into view. Zuko walked easily up to the three guards at the entrance, puling off his hood.

"Where are the Avatar and his friends being held?" Zuko ordered. Katara noticed the fierce look on his face.

"Fifth floor, down the hall, third cell," said one of the guards, looking slightly frightened. Zuko nodded.

"And none of you will tell anyone of this," Zuko ordered. The guards nodded. Zuko walked into the prison, still holding Katara's and tightly. He led the way up the stairs. Katara nearly had a heart attack when she saw at least twenty Fire Naiton soldiers blocking the hallway in front of them. But the guards parted to let Zuko and Katara through. Zuko stopped at one midway through.

"I need the keys to the third cell," Zuko said. The soldier handed him a key hanging from the wall.

"And none of you will tell anyone we were here," Zuko ordered.

"Yes sir," said all twenty soldiers at the same time. Katara found it kind of eerie. Zuko led her down to the third cell and opened it. He stepped back into the shadow to give her room. Katara pulled off her hood to look into the cell. The cell seemed empty at first, but Katara noticed three figures sitting in the back of the cell, hidden in the shadows. But she recognized them immediately.

"Aang! Sokka! Toph!" she said excitedly, bending down to hug her friends.

"Katara," said Sokka, holding her tight, "I'm so glad you're okay. We were so worried."

"I'm fine," Katara said, "What about you guys?"

"We're surviving," Toph said, "Aang isn't doing so well though." Katara looked over at her friend and noticed how different his eyes looked. They looked empty and sad. Katara noticed dry tear streaks on his face.

"Aang, you were crying," she said softly, holding the young boy's face in her hands.

"I failed," Aang said quietly, his hands balling into fists, "Again."

"No, no, no, you didn't fail," Katara said, hugging him, "We'll make it through this. We always do."

"Katara are you okay? What happened to you after you were captured?" Aang asked. Katara sighed biting her bottom lip.

"First, you have to promise not to freak out Sokka," Katara said, letting go of Aang and turning to the one who was most likely to freak out over the news. Sokka looked at her suspiciously.

"Depends on the news," he said, crossing his arms. Katara sighed.

"I'm a concubine to Prince Zuko," Katara said quickly. Aang and Sokka's eyes widened in horror. Toph raised a black eyebrow.

"But he's being really nice," Katara said add quickly, "He promised not to lay a hand on me. He's the one that got me here to come see you guys." Zuko stepped out from the shadows.

"He better not lay a hand on you," Sokka said viciously, glaring at Zuko. "Or I'll kill him." Katara couldn't help but smile at her over-protective brother.

"I wish I could get you guys out of here," she said sadly.

"Hey, I'm the idea guy. I'll come up with something," Sokka said with a grin. Katara smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

"Katara, we better go," Zuko said, "Before someone discovers we're gone." Zuko turned to Katara's friends and said, "I'll bring her back as soon as I can." Katara gave her friends one last hug before standing up and putting on her hood. She stood up and went over to Zuko, who closed and locked the cell behind her. They began to walk away when Aang suddenly said, "Zuko." Zuko looked over at him as Aang walked over to the cell bars

"Yes?" he asked. Aang looked up at Zuko with his sad eyes.

"Take care of her," he said. Zuko nodded, reaching a hand through the bars to place it on the young boys shoulder.

"I will," Zuko said. Katara smiled one last time at her friends before following Zuko out of the prison. They walked in silence back to the palace and up to Zuko's room. They both got changed for bed (Katara changed in the bathroom again) and got under the sheets. Zuko was just about to go to sleep when Katara said quietly, "Zuko?" Zuko rolled over to look at her to find her facing him.

"Thanks for taking me to see them," Katara said with a small smile. Then, to Zuko's surprise, she leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight," she said softly in his ear before laying back down and closing her eyes, still facing Zuko. Zuko smiled and lightly touched to spot where Katara had kissed him. Then he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. And for the first time, Katara and Zuko slept face to face.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Heat

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara woke up the next morning early enough. for breakfast. She got dressed in a red knee length black skirt with orange and yellow flames at the bottom, and a short sleeve low cut black silk off the shoulder shirt and red pumps. She was able to get her make up on herself, remembering how the lady had done it. Today she choose blood red eyeshadow, dark pink blush and dark red lipstick. The concubines ate separate from everyone else. Katara spotted Nakata eating toward the end of the long table. Nakata had on a red tube top, short black skirt and red high heeled sandals. Her make up was dark red eyeshadow, dark pink blush and dark red lipstick. She had a red dragon tattoo identical to Katara's and in the same place, right above her right breast. In fact, Katara noticed that all the girls had the same tattoo.

"Good morning," Katara said, sitting next to her. Nakata looked up at Katara's voice and a smile graced her face.

"Good morning," she said as Katara sat down. A maid put food in front of her immediately.

"Where were you yesterday?" Nakata asked, "I didn't see you all day."

"I woke up late," Katara said, taking a bit of her food, "Zuko brought me breakfast in bed. And I stayed in his room all day. I didn't feel like leaving." Nakata's chopsticks dropped noisily on her plate.

"Zuko?" she said in shock, "_Prince _Zuko? That's who you were assigned to?" Katara nodded.

"How can you stand him? He's the son of the Fire Lord. He might as well be the spawn of the devil," Nakata ranted. Katara winced at Nakata's choice of words.

"He's not that bad," Katara defended, "He's actually...sweet. He even took me to see my friends in prison." Nakata rolled her eyes.

"I still don't like him," she said.

"Well who were you assigned to?" Katara asked, trying to change the subject.

"Some young soldier. He's like, 17," Nakata said, but Katara noticed the pink tin in her cheeks under her blush.

"You like him," Katara said. Nakata's blush deepened.

"Do not," she denied.

"You totally do," Katara said, leaning forward, moving her arm on the table. But she accidetly spilled juice right on her skirt.

"Shoot," Katara said, "It's okay, I've got it." Katara started to bend the juice out her skirt, but Nakata slapped her hand.

"Katara don't-" she said, but was cut off when a hand landed on Katara's shoulder.

"No bending allowed," said the tall guard standing over her, "Come with me." Katara stood, confused. Nakata gave her an apologetic look. Katara was led out the dining room and down the hall. The guard opened the room to a single dimly lit room. There was a bored looking guard sitting in a chair, near another metal door. Katara's heart began to pound in her chest as the guard holding her closed the door.

"Bending," said the guard holding her harshly, "Waterbender."

"Put her in the heater," said the guard in the chair, "One hour should teach her a lesson." The guard holding Katara opened the door an pushed her inside the small room, closing the door behind her, leaving her alone. The room was stifling hot. Not the comfortable heat of a spa or sauna. This heat was extreme, like the inside of a volcano. And no place for a waterbender.

* * *

Katara was returned to Zuko's room and hour later. Zuko wasn't back yet from wherever he was. Katara lay face up on the bed, closing her eyes. She was to exhausted to move. She would have gone to take a cool bath if she had te strength. Katara must of dozed off because she closed her eyes, then felt someone shaking her, saying, "Katara, wake up!" in a panicked voice. Katara opened her eyes wearily to see Zuko looking down at her with worry in his eyes. He sighed in relief when her eyes opened.

"Don't scare me like that," he sighed, "You weren't waking up."

"Zuko, why is it so hot?" Katara mumbled weakly. Zuko's brow furrowed.

"Katara, it's freezing in here," he said, "I even have the window open because when I came in you were burning hot. What happened?"

"Something about no bending at breakfast," Katara mumbled, "I guess concubines aren't allowed to bend. A rule or something. I was put in something called the heater." Zuko frowned.

"That's no place for a waterbender," he mumbled, "Katara, I think you're sick. You have a fever. And you're feeling hot when it's cold." Katara moaned softly, closing her eyes. Zuko must have been right because she felt horrible. Every inch of her was aching.

"Zuko, can I have some water?" Katara asked.

"Of course," Zuko said. He got up and came back a minute later with a glass of cold water. Katara sat up drank it all in one gulp. She laid back down and something cool was pressed to her head.

"A cold rag," Zuko said, "To bring down your fever." Suddenly, there was a knock at Zuko's door.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked.

"Nakata," came Nakata's voice from the other end, "I'm a friend of Katara's." Zuko looked at Katara for approval.

"Let her in," Katara mumbled.

"Come in," Zuko said. Nakata came rushing in to Katara's side.

"Katara, are you okay?" Nakata said quickly, "I tried to tell you. We were told yesterday at breakfast that bending wasn't allowed and I totally forgot that you were told that. What did they do to you?" Zuko retold the story for Katara.

"She's sick," Zuko said, "That heater place is no place for a waterbender. Especially one as young a her."

"Well get better soon," Nakata said, "I better get back. I'll see you tomorrow." Katara nodded and Nakata walked out. Zuko laid down next to Katara, watching her intently.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"A little better," she said, "Thanks for taking care of me Zuko."

"It's the least I can do," Zuko mumbled, "After all I've put you and your friends through." Katara's hand found Zuko's and she wound her fingers through his.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were," Katara said sleepily. She rolled over onto her side, her face close to Zuko's. Her fingers let go of Zuko's to trace up his arm, his neck, his cheek and down his forehead, to his nose, stopping at his lips.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Zuko asked softly. Katara shrugged.

"I don't know," she whispered, "Maybe it's the heat." Katara leaned slowly towards Zuko's face. Zuko laid there, frozen, unable to say anything as Katara's cool lips made contact with is warm ones in a sweet, innocent and unsure kiss.

**There's chapter 5! I'm so evil with that cliffhanger :) Sorry, but I just wanted to end the chapter there. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. What Does This Mean About Us?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara slept in Zuko's arms that night. He had spent half the night awake, worrying about her. Her fever had gone down a bit, but that didn't stop is worrying. Early in the morning, a someone knocked at his door. Zuko rolled out of bed to open the door. Azula stood on the other side.

"Good morning brother," she said, "Mai wanted to know if you wanted to join her, Ty Lee, and I for breakfast in town. It get's dreadfully tired, eating in the same place all the time."

"I"m busy," Zuko said. Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, with what?" Azula asked, trying to look past Zuko into his room. Zuko moved so she couldn't see inside his room.

"Must you be so irritating?" Zuko snapped. Azula smirked.

"Just doing my job as a little sister," she said, "Well, if your so sure." Azula shrugged and walked down the all. Zuko waited until he heard her footsteps going down the stairs before closing the door. Katara was awake, looking at him.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Zuko asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Katara shook her head.

"I was waking up any way," Katara said.

"Are you feeling any better?" Zuko asked, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. At least her fever was gone.

"Much," Katara said. An awkward silence fell over the two. Zuko spoke first, knowing why the silence was so awkward.

"Katara, do you remember anything about last night?" he asked. Katara blushed.

"You mean the kiss, don't you?" she asked, sitting up in the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Zuko nodded, avoiding Katara's eyes.

"Was it just the heat talking?" Zuko asked, "Or...more?" Katara bit her bottom lip nervously.

"More," she squeaked. Zuko nodded.

"So what does this mean?" Katara asked softly, "Like, about us?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Zuko asked, moving slighlty closer to her.

"This," Katara said. She took Zuko's face in her hands and pulled him in for a long, meaningful kiss. Zuko wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap so that she was straddling his waist. They broke apart after a while, but where still close enough for their lips to brush while they spoke.

"Does that answer you question?" Katara said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Zuko breathed, brushing a stray stand on air from Katara's face. He kept his hand on Katara's cheek.

"Katara," Zuko said softly, "What would you say if I told you I loved you. Ever since we were trapped in Ba Sing Se together and probably long before that?" Katara tilted her head curiously

"I would say that I feel the same way," she said, "That I love you too." Zuko grinned and kissed her again. He turned over and gently lowered Katara onto the bed...

**There's chapter 6! I was thinking of making the next chapter a lemon. Should I? It'll either be in the next chapter or a later chapter, but I want to know what you think too. Is it to early for a lemon? I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Right and Wrong

**After much thinking, I decided not to add a lemon in this chapter. It'll be in a later chapter. Well, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Zuko, are you sure you don't want to..." said someone at Zuko's doorway, not bothering to knock before entering and catching Zuko and Katara in a _very _compromising position. Zuko was laying above Katara, straddling her waist while Katara had her arms locked around Zuko's neck.

"Mai! Ty Lee!" Zuko said in surprise. He and Katara disentangled from each other, sitting a far as they could on opposite ends of the bed.

"Whoopsy," Ty Lee said, "Sorry for interupting."

"Speak for yourself," Mai said to her, crossing her arms over her chest, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Zuko said, a little too quickly. Mai glared at him, then Katara, and back again.

"You know, I'm not so hungry any more," Mai said, turning and walking down the hall. Ty Lee stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Carry on!" she said cheerfully, closing the door as she left. Zuko and Katara both let out a long breath.

"That was...awkward," Katara said, "What was wrong with the black haired girl?"

"Mai?" Zuko said. He sighed, running a hand through his black hair, "She sort of has a little crush on me."

"Judging by that glare, it doesn't seem so little," Katara said with a shiver, "If looks could kill..."

"Oh! Now I know why Azula wanted us to go to Zuko's room!" Ty Lee said loudly, proud of her discovery, her voice echoing down the hallway, "But how mean to Mai." Zuko chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked.

"Ty Lee is a bit slow on the uptake sometimes," Zuko said, moving back over to sit nearer to Katara, "Obviously, Azula sent them to my room to see what I was hiding from her. Devious little sister." Katara giggled, moving to snuggle closer to Zuko, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Can I show you something?" Zuko asked.

"Sure what?" Katara asked. Zuko stood up and took Katara's and in his.

"Come with me," he said. Katara followed him down the hall. They stopped at the kitchen.

"Wait here," he said. Zuko went inside the kitchen and came back a minute later with a loaf of bread. Katara followed him farther down the hall to the courtyard. Zuko sat at the edge of the pond, pulling Katara down next to him. Zuko threw in a piece of bread and a family of turtle ducks came to it.

"Turtle ducks!" Katara said excitedly, "They're so cute."

"Do you want to feed them?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded, taking a piece of bread and tossing it into the pond. She giggled as she watched the turtles ducks eat it.

"I use to do this with my mother," Zuko said quietly. Katara looked at im as he fed the turtle ducks another piece of bread.

"Zuko, what happened to your mother?" Katara asked. Zuko shrugged.

"I really don't know," Zuko said, "When I was young, only about eight, she left without an explanation. But I think she's still alive. I don't know why, but something inside me _knows _that she's still alive. She told me when she left 'Never forget who you are'. But the thing is, I don't know who I am anymore." Katara wrapped an arm around Zuko's shoulders, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze and resting her head on his other shoulder.

"Zuko, what do you mean?" Katara asked.

"I'm just...confused," Zuko said, "I don't think I know the difference between right and wrong anymore. Katara, when I betrayed you in Ba Sing Se, it felt so horrible, but I still did it. And I don't know why." Zuko tossed another piece of bread into the pond.

"I wish I knew what to say Zuko," Katara whispered, "But I know you'll make the right decision." Katara broke off another piece of bread and tossed it into the pond.

"How can you be so sure?" Zuko asked. Katara gently placed a hand on Zuko's cheek and turned his face so that he was looking straight into her eyes. And at that moment, Katara saw in Zuko's eyes just what he was feeling. Hurt, anger, confusion. She saw a young man who didn't know his place in the world and just wanted to make things right.

"I know you Zuko," Katara said, "I can see it in your eyes. You have a good heart. You've been so nice to me since I got here, even though I obviously wasn't nice to you in any way. You could have easily hurt me or killed me or taken advantage of me as a concubine, but you didn't. You even took me to see my friends and I am so thankful for that. I'm so glad I got the chance to see them again. And that wouldn't of been possible without you. Zuko, in your heart, you know what is right. The right thing may not be the easiest, but it's always better than doing the wrong thing." Zuko nodded, a small smile on his face. He placed a kiss on Katara's forehead.

"Thank you Katara," he said, "I needed that."

"Anytime," Katara said, snuggling closer to him. Zuko rested his head on top of hers, watching the family of turtle ducks eat the last of the bread. Zuko knew what he had to do. He knew the right thing to do. Help Katara free her friends and join them to stop this war. But could he do it? Did he have the strength, or would it remain a thought? It was like Katara said, it may have been the right thing to do, but it wasn't the easiest.

**There's chapter 7! I'm actually glad I didn't make this chapter into a lemon. I like it better like this. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Hiding Something

**Thanks for the great reviews! For the next chapter or two, it'll kind of be like a re-write of **_**The Beach,**_**but with Katara in it. Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko was gone early the next morning for a war meeting. He had left a note on his pillow.

_Katara,_

_Gone to an important war meeting (important meaning it'll bore me to death. Every war meeting here is important) I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you._

_Love, _

_Zuko_

Katara went down to breakfast, taking her usual seat next to Nakata. Nakata noticed Katara's brightly smiling face.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked curiously. Then she picked something from Katara's shoulder.

"And why is there a black hair on your shoulder?" she asked. Katara grinned wider.

"Zuko and I are together," she said happily, taking a bite of her eggs. Nakata's eyes widened.

"_Together_?" she repeated, "Like, together together?" Katara nodded. Nakata shook her head.

"I don't know whether to be happy for you or knock some since into that pretty little head of yours," she said, "I guess I should be happy for you. But can I kill him if he ever hurt you?"

"Trust me, I would kill him before you did if he hurt me," Katara said, "But Zuko's nicer than he let's everyone sees. He's just confused. But he's sweet and gentle and-"

"And you sound like a girl in love," Nakata teased. She giggled, "Okay, I officially am appy for you."

"So what about you and your guy?" Katara asked. Nakata blushed.

"Zuron is not my guy," Nakata said.

"Then why are you blushing?" Katara asked, "Just admit it, you like him." Nakata bit her bottom lip.

"A little," she admitted, "But I don't know, he's Fire Nation and I hate the Fire Nation."

"I use to hate the Fire Nation too," Katara said, "But not all of them. Even before I was with Zuko, I did meet some Fire Nation people that were good." Nakata sighed, picking at her breakfast.

"This is so much harder than it should be," she said.

"That's life," Katara said with a shrug. Once the girls finished up breakfast Katara had gone back to Zuko's room to see if he was back. He was, laying face down on his bed, still in his robes and his hair still in a top knot.

"Zuko, are you okay?" Katara asked, sitting next to him on the bed. She pulled out his top knot and ran her fingers through his hair. Zuko sighed in content.

"I'm okay," he said quietly, "The meeting was just...stressful."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked. Zuko shook his head.

"Not now," he said, "But besides that, I have a question. How do you feel about going to Ember Island with my sister, Mai, Ty Lee and I?"

"What's Ember Island," Katara asked.

"An island resort," Zuko said, "Lo and Lee, friends of my father, have a beach house up there that they're letting us borrow. And it's a chance to get out of this stuffy palace."

"Okay, that sounds like fun," Katara said, "Although you sister and Mai are sort of...intimidating." Zuko chuckled softly.

"I'll keep you safe," he said with a grin. Katara smiled back, but couldn't help the nagging feeling that something happened during the war meeting that Zuko was hiding from her. Something important. And she would get it out of him sooner or later.

**There's capter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Shopping

**Thanks for the great reviews! Also, I'm just changing Azula, Mai and Ty Lee's bathing suits, just so you know. Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The next morning after breakfast, Katara found herself in the oddest situation. Shopping for bathing suits with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. No kidding. Katara was going to need a bathing suit if she was going to Ember Island and the girls were planning on shopping that day anyway, so Azula let Katara tag along. Katara didn't know what to say. Shopping with her enemy was not something she expected to happen. Azula said they didn't even have to pay.

"One perk of being royalty," Azula had said, "People are more than pleased to give you things for free."

Ty Lee was nice, talking to Katara and always keeping up the conversation. The two of them trailed behind Azula and Mai. Mai kept glaring at Katara every now and then. Azula kept quiet for the most part, occasionally saying something to her friends or Katara. To Katara, it was odd to see Azula this way. Like Azula was actually a...girl instead of a pyromaniac psycho chick. It was a bit disorientating, as if Katara had stepped into a bizarre alternate universe.

"Oh, let's go in there," Ty Lee asked, bouncing up and down, pointing at a store that had pretty bathing suits in the front window. Katara couldn't help but giggle. Ty Lee was like a female Aang. Always bouncy and happy. Azula agreed and the four girls walked inside. A sales clerk was immediately at Azula's side, asking if she needed help. Azula politely declined (Azula? Polite? Okay, it was official, Katara was in an alternate universe and/or had gone crazy.) Katara looked around, trying to find something that wasn't so... _red._ She and the girls had picked out a few bathing suits before going to the dressing room.

Mai was the first one done.

"How does this look?" she asked, Katara poked her head out of the dressing room at the same time Azula and Ty Lee did. Mai was wearing a bright red strapless bikini with a matching red sarong tied around her waist. Katara dared to make a small comment.

"How about something in a lighter color?" Katara suggested, "That red makes your skin look really pale." Mai glared at Katara.

"She's right Mai," Azula agreed, "You look like a ghost." Mai muttered something about know-it-all waterbenders before going into her dressing room.

"Here, try on this," Ty Lee said. There was the sound of shuffling clothes.

"Is it pink?" Mai asked. There was a pause.

"Okay, try on this one then," Ty Lee said, throwing something over the wall of her dressing room to Mai.

"Ow my eye!" Mai cried out.

"Oops sorry," Ty Lee said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mai grumbled, "You just nearly took my eye out with a hanger."

"Sorry," Ty Lee repeated. Katara had tried on a few, checking them in the mirror, not having the courage to go out in front of the three other girls. She was occasionally asked to make a comment on one of the other girl's bathing suits. The Katara found one she liked. It was a red bikini decorated with black and silver flames. She had also found a sheer red sarong to tie around her waist.

"Katara, let's see one of yours," Ty Lee suggested. Katara took a deep breath and stepped out of her dressing room. The girls looked out of their own dressing rooms to see her bathing suit.

"Oooh," Ty Lee said, "It's so pretty."

"It's very nice," Azula said, "Red compliments your skin." Mai hadn't even bothered to look out her dressing room.

"Mai, did you try on the one I gave you yet?" Ty Lee asked as Katara went back in the dressing room to change into her regular clothes.

"Right now," Mai said. Katara came out at the same time Mai came out wearing the bathing suit Ty Lee had suggested. The bathing suit was a pale gold shimmery top that stopped just above her naval with straps that crossed on her back and a matching bottom with a small red fire nation symbol in the top left corner and a sheer gold sarong tied around her waist. Azula and Ty Lee peeked out of their dressing rooms to see the bathing suit.

"Better," Azula said.

"You look gorgeous!" Ty Lee said, proud of her suggestion.

"It looks nice," Katara said quietly. Mai just shrugged and mumbled, "I'll get it." Azula and Ty Lee eventually made their decisions. Azula choose a blood (of course) red bathing suit that was a halter top with small a gold Fire Nation symbol ornament right where the straps met in front and a matching bottom. Ty Lee choose a pink bikini that had a little skirt around the bottom part.

After they left, the girls made their way back to the palace. Katara returned to Zuko's room to find him laying on his bed, playing with a little flame in his hand, wearing a pair of red pajama pants and (to Katara's joy) no shirt.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, putting out the flame as Katara sat next to him on the bed.

"It was definitely...interesting," she said.

"Did any of the girls give you a hard time?" Zuko asked. Katara shook her head.

"Ty Lee is really nice," she said, "Mai just glared at me most of the time and Azula..."

"Actually seemed human?" Zuko finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah," Katara answered, "It was weird."

"I know," Zuko said, "It scares me sometimes too." He added with a chuckle.

"So can I see your bathing suit?" Zuko asked, reaching for her bag. Katara held the bag out of his reach.

"No, it's a surprise," she said.

"Please?" Zuko asked. Katara shook her head.

"Tomorrow," she said firmly. Standing to put away the bag in one of the drawers. She turned to see Zuko frowning slightly.

"Aw, don't frown," she said, sitting next to him. She leaned forward and pecked his lips lightly. She pulled away only a little.

"Better?" she asked. Zuko smiled slightly.

"Maybe," he said in a devious tone, "But maybe a little more will help?" Katara laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him once more.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. A Talk

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Early the next morning, Zuko, Katara, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee took a boat to Ember Island. It wasn't far from the Fire Nation mainland. Only about half an hour away. And a carriage met them at the dock to bring them to Lo and Lee's beach house. Lo and Lee had gone allowed them to stay at their beach house while they were at the palace, discussing things with Ozai.

The five of them agreed to meet down at the beach in an hour. They each had their own room in the beach house. Katara was changing into her bating suit in her room. When she was done, her other clothes and a towel stowed into a dark pink bag Ty Lee lent her. Katara undid the top part of her hair from it's high ponytail, letting it out. The other girls were already waiting for her outside her room.

"Zuzu, hurry up," Azula shouted down the hall, "You know, it's a shame when a girl can get dressed and do her hair faster than a guy." Katara stifled a giggle.

"Zuzu?" she asked.

"Azula's nickname for Zuko," Ty Lee said, "Since they were little." Zuko came down the hall in a few minutes, in a pair of red trunks and a dark red towle over his shoulders. But his jaw hit the ground when he saw Katara's bathing suit. Katara couldn't helop but blush under his gaze.

"Zuko, stop drooling," Katara said, "You'll ruin the wood. At least wait until we're out the house." Zuko snapped his mouth shut and Azula led the way down to the beach. Zuko kept an arm around Katara's waist as they lagged behind the other three.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?" Zuko whispered in Katara's ear. Katara giggled.

"I got the idea when your jaw hit the ground," she said. They walked across the beach and set up near the ocean. Mai sat content under a red umbrella. Azula lay on her back on her red towel. And Ty Lee...well there was some random guy helping her unpack her stuff.

"Ty Lee is a bit of a flirt," Zuko whispered to Katara as they sat on the dark red towel Zuko had set up.

"I'm gonna go for a swim," Katara said, "You coming?" Zuko shook his head.

"You go," he said. Zuko watched Katara run off into the ocean and dive in. He lanced around at the others. Ty Lee was talking to another guy. Azula looked as if she was asleep. A little kid reached out a stick to poke her, but Azula said, "Poke me with that stick and I will burn off your fingers." The little kid burst into tears and yelled "Mommy!" as he ran away. Mai sat under her umbrella, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Are you okay Mai?" Zuko asked. Mai looked slightly more depressed than usual.

"What do you see in her?" she asked. The question wasn't cruel. Just curious.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"The waterbender. Why...why choose her over me?" Mai asked. Zuko looked down, uncomfortable.

"I don't know," he said quietly, "Mai, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Mai shrugged.

"I just wish that you felt for me what you feel for her," Mai said. Zuko looked up to see the hurt in Mai's gold eyes and got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I guess I shouldn't be mad," she said, "I should want you to be happy. I just can't help but be...jealous."

"Well I know there's a guy out there for you," Zuko said, "One better than me." Mai laughed softly.

"I doubt that," she said. Katara was coming back over to them. Mai sighed heavily, but a small smile creeped onto her face.

"Just try not to be so lovey-dovey in front of me," Mai said, "It's sickening."

"Deal," Zuko said. At that moment, Katara sat down next to him, flipping her wet hair over her shoulder.

"Is the water nice?" Zuko asked.

"Wonderful!" Katara said, her eyes shining. Mai stood up.

"I'm going to get some ice cream," Mai said, "Does anyone want any? Katara?" Katara looked up, surprised at Mai saying her name without hate in her voice.

"Ummm, okay," Katara said slowly.

"I want some," Ty Lee said, detaching herself mometairly from her conversation with a guy.

"Me too," Azula said.

"I'd like one," Zuko said. Mai nodded wand walked in the direction of the ice cream stand. Katara looked at Zuko, an eyebrow raised.

"She's not going to poison me, is she?" she asked.

"No," Zuko said with a chuckle, "Mai and I just had a little talk. Got some things straight."

"Oh," Katara said, "I'm glad." She leaned against Zuko's shoulder, smiling as the sun shone down on the ocean.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. The Invite

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara, Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee and Mai were finishing up their ice creams when Azula's gaze landed on something across the beach.

"Let's play volleyball," she suggested- well, more like commanded- watching the volleyball game going on across the beach.

"What's volleyball?" Katara asked. Ty Lee looked at her surprised.

"You don't know what volleyball is?" she asked. Katara shook her head.

"It's simple," Azula said, "There are two teams, each stands on either side. You hit the ball back and forth and a point is scored when the ball hits the ground. The team that hit it gets that point."

"Sounds simple enough," Katara said with a shrug. The five of them stood up and walked over to the game...well, Ty Lee walked on her hands and stood up straight when they got there . The game had just finished.

"Can we play?" Azula asked. The people on the other team looked at each other for a moment and one of them, a tall dark haired girl, nodded. Azula signaled for the rest of them to gather around her.

"Do you see that girl with the silly pigtails?" Azula asked, nodding to the tall, burly looking girl, looking odd with girlish pigtails.

"There's the slightest hesitation in her left foot, probably from a childhood injury," Azula continued, "Aim the ball at her and we'll win this easy. Katara, hit the ball like this," Azula showed Katara, folding her hands out in front of her, "Or hit it over the net. Try not to mess up." They took their places, Azula and Ty Lee in front, Mai and Zuko in the back with Katara in between them. The game began and Katara found herself pretty good at it. She scored 8 of their twenty points. And, for the first time, she watched Zuko and Azula work as a real team. They acted like real siblings that hadn't tried to literally kill each other in the past. Azula was the one delivering the final kick so powerful that the ball caught fire, set the next on fire, and landed with a crash on the other teams side.

"Yes!" Azula said triumphantly, "We have won! You will not rise from the asks of your defeat!" She turned to her friends and said cheerfully, "Well that was fun." Zuko rolled his eyes and went to the other side to help clean up Azula's fiery mess. Ty Lee went to apologize for Azula's...enthusiasm. Azula just shrugged her shoulders and followed them. Katara and Mai were left alone.

"Hey," called a male voice. The two girls turned to see two boys standing near them. One was tall, tan and muscular with short dark brown hair. The other was leaner with fair skin and longish brown hair covering his left eyes. They both wore red swimming trunks and looked only about a year older than the two girls. The fair skinned one was the one that had talked.

"I'm Ruon Jian," he said, "And this is Chan." He nodded to his friends.

"I'm Mai," Mai said, her face holding a hint of confusion as to why the boys were talking to them.

"And I'm Katara," Katara said, glancing at Mai, and back at they boys.

"I'm having a party at my beach house tonight," Chan said with a smirk, "We were wondering if you lovely ladies wanted to come."

"What about our friends?" Mai asked, nodding toward their three friends on the other side of the net. Chan glanced at them and shrugged.

"Sure," he said.

"We'll be there," said Azula, suddenly appearing behind the two girls. Mai and Katara nearly jumped out their skin.

"Tonight, sunset," Ruon Jian said. He and his friend walked away. Zuko and Ty Lee walked back over, watching the two boys leave.

"What was going on here?" Zuko asked, wrapping his arm around Katara's shoulders. Azula smirked at him and said, "We're going to a party tonight." Ty Lee's brow furrowed in confusion as she asked, "How long were we gone?"

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. The Night of the Party

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The sun was just beinginng to set as Katara put the finishing touches on her outfit. She was wearing a knee length red trimmed with gold ruffles on the bottom and a red halter top with small gold ruffles on the neckline, red high heeled sandals, gold bangles and red tear drop earrings. As she was looking for a necklace, there was knock on her door.

"Come in," she said. Zuko walked in, already dressed. He smiled when he saw her outfit.

"You look nice," he said.

"You too," Katara said, noticing that he left his red shirt open. She couldn't help the blush creeping onto his face.

"I got you something," Zuko said, holding up a narrow, red box.

"Oh, you didn't have to," Katara said. Zuko shrugged.

"I wanted to," he said, sitting on her bed, "And I wanted you to have a little piece of home since you can't wear your mother's necklace." Katara at next to him and he handed her the box. Katara opened it and gasped at what was inside.

"It's hard to find anything remotley water tribe in the Fire Nation," Zuko said, "I hope you like it."

"Zuko, it's beautiful," Katara said, taking out a necklace on a silver chain with a pendant that was a blue tinted raindrop with a small flame inside.

"I love it," Katara said, beaming, "Can you put it on for me?" Zuko nodded and took the necklace from her. Katara turned around, brushing her hair over her shoulder as Zuko fastened the necklace around her neck. Katara stood up and looked at it in the mirror.

"Beautiful," Zuko murmured.

"It is," Katara said, gently touching the necklace. Zuko got up and stood beind Katara.

"I wasn't talking about the necklace," he whispered in her ear. Katara blushed again as Zuko's lips skimmed arcoss her neck.

"Zuzu, stop making out with your girlfriend and get out here," came Azula's voice from the other side of the door. Zuko groaned.

"Stupid little sister," he grumbled.

"Come on, we better go before she actually comes inside," Katara said. She and Zuko left her room, where Azula, Ty Lee and Mai were waiting.

"Let's go, you know I don't like being late," Azula said sternly, her arms crossed and her red lips pouting. Zuko rolled his eyes as they made left and made their way to Chan's beach house. The party was already started when they got there. Azula immediately went to get herself into a conversation. Ty Lee was talking to a guy she had met on the beach (just how many guys _did _she meet on the beach) and Mai was actually talking to a guy too. Katara sat to the side while Zuko was getting them something to drink.

"Why don't you dance or something?" Zuko asked, sitting next to her and handing her her drink, "You never struck me as the shy type."

"It's just...intimidating here," Katara said, playing with her cup, "I mean, I don't know anyone but you, Ty Lee, Mai and Azula. And being surrounded by Fire Nation people that aren't trying to kill me is sorta freaky. Why don't you go out and mingle."

"Parties aren't my thing," Zuko said.

"Then why are we here?" Katara asked. Zuko chuckled.

"I really don't know," he said, "Do you want to go back to the beach house?"

"Yeah," Katara said, "I'll go tell Azula, Mai and Ty Lee." She stood up, weaving through the dancing bodies to where Ty Lee was. Well, until an arm grabbed her.

"Hey baby, why don't you dance with me?" asked a tall, dark aired pale skinned Fire Nation boy, about a year or two older than her.

"I'm looking for a friend," Katara said, "And I already have a boyfriend."

"Well he doesn't have to know," the guy said, wrapping an arm around Katara's waist. Katara pushed away from him.

"Get away from me!" Katara said, attempting to walk off, but the guy grabbed her arm in a painful grip.

"Let me go!" Katara snapped. She was about to smack him, but a pale hand landed on the guy's shoulder.

"If you want to keep that hand, you'll let her go," Zuko said in a low, threatening voice. The guy let go of Katara and turned to face Zuko.

"And who are you?" the guy asked.

"Her boyfriend," Zuko said, his hands balled into fists at his sides and shaking. Katara saw the fight forming and decided to stop it.

"Come on, let's leave," Katara said, grabbing Zuko's arm and dragging him outside. Zuko took a deep shaky breath as they walked back to their beach house.

"Are you calm now?" Katara asked. Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah," he said, "By the way, I found Azula and told her we were leaving . And I just want to rip that guy's head off!"

"Don't be jealous," Katara said, "Besides, I was half way to ripping his head off anyway." Zuko looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're quite violent when you want to be, aren't you?" Zuko said. Katara laughed.

"I guess so," she said, "But at least now, we have the whole night to ourselves." Zuko grinned. This was going to be an interesting night.

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Perfect Harmony

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy lately, but finally got the chance. So here's chapter 13 of **_**If That Is What You Wish**_**. Enjoy!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko and Katara were laying on his bed, just talking. About nothing and everything. Their lives, their childhood. Katara began to notice that Zuko's finger was tracing the dragon tattoo above her right breast.

"What did you think when you were told you were going to be my concubine?" Zuko asked. Katara couldn't help but laugh lightly. It seemed like so long ago that that had happened.

"I wanted to die," Katara said, "I thought that was one of the worst days of my life. What did you think when you first saw me?" Zuko chuckled.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes," he said, "I thought you were going to kill me. But now, I'm quite glad it happened." Zuko leaned forward, is body halfway over Katara's and gently brushed his lips against her dragon tattoo. Katara's breath caught in her throat at the bold action, her heart skipping a beat.

"Z-Zuko," she breathed.

"Does it hurt?" Zuko asked her, brushing his fingers softly against the tattoo. Katara shook her head.

"Not anymore," she said softly. Zuko kissed the tattoo again, and then his kisses began to travel upwards. He kissed the spot right below her right ear and Katara's eye nearly rolled up into her head, her back arching.

"Zuko," she breathed, grabbing his arm so tightly that she nearly drew blood.

"Katara, you're trembling," Zuko whispered huskily in her ear.

"Am not," Katara retorted weakily. Her hand traveled up his arm to run through his silky black hair.

"Are too," Zuko insisted, capturing Katara's lips in a heated kiss before she had the chance to retort. Katara's hands disentangled from Zuko's hair to slip off his shirt, discarding it to the floor. Zuko backed away slightly, knowing where this may go.

"Katara, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Katara leaned forward and gave Zuko a small peck on the lips.

"I'm sure," she said, the reassurance burning in her ocean blue eyes. Zuko nodded once and kissed her again, this kiss slower than the last, taking its time. Zuko's and trailed up her back, leaving Katara's skin tingling as if on fire where his skin touched hers. He untied the top of her halter to, lifting the garment over her head to join his on the floor. Katara's hands immediately moved to cover her bare chest. Zuko gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms away, kissing the knuckles of her left hand.

"Don't hide yourself," he whispered, "You're beautiful." Katara couldn't help the pink tinge that rose to her cheeks at the comment. But her embarrassment was forgotten when Zuko's mouth latched onto her right breast, his tongue flicking the hardened nipple. Katara's hands griped at the red sheets, her back arching into Zuko's body. Zuko's lips trailed down her stomach, making Katara feel as if he was leaving a trial of fire in their wake. He took the top of the skirt between his teeth, pulling it down and off. He slowly trailed his hands up her legs, feeling Katara tremble in anticipation. He brushed his fingers over her womanhood and Katara let out a mewl of pleasure.

"Z-Zuko," she stammered.

"Do you like that?" he asked with a smirk. Katara nodded, words failing her. Zuko's thumb rubbed against her clitoris and Katara's whole body shook, her hips grinding into his hand. Zuko bent forward, his tongue flicking over the small bundle of nerves. Katara let out scream of ecstasy when she felt his tongue enter her. Katara squirmed against Zuko's hands, which held her hips. A knot of pleasure curled in her stomach, like the churning waves of an ocean during a storm. Zuko's mouth trailed back up her stomach, the valley of her breasts, to kiss Katara's lips again. Their lips moved together, eager and passionate.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked Katara. Katara nodded, her face certain. Her hands grabbed Zuko's pants and pulled them down to join the rest of their discarded clothes. Her eyes traveled down to his manhood, wondering how it would fit in her. Although Katara never had any personal experience in with this, she could tell Zuko was big. Zuko hovered over her body, positioning himself at her entrance. Zuko kissed Katara tenderly as he slowly made himself inside her. He felt Katara tense, her nails digging into his shoulder blades when he reached her barrier.

"Katara, are you in pain?" Zuko asked, seeing the pain in her eyes, "We should stop."

"No," Katara said quickly, "I'll be okay. Don't stop." With one thrust, Zuko broke through her barrier and Katara let out a small shriek of pain, her hands gripping onto Zuko as if her life depended on it.

Zuko could feel her shaking. He kissed away the tears that had escaped her eyes. But the pain soon receded, replaced by pleasure.

"You can move," Katara said softly to Zuko. Zuko trust in again, watching Katara's face for in sign of pain, but judging by the way she moaned his name, she was in anything _but _pain. They began moving in a perfect rhythm, fire and water working together in perfect harmony. Zuko held Katara close to him, feeling every movement of her body match his. Katara's arms tightened around Zuko's neck, the stormy waves in her stomach tossing and turning.

"Katara," Zuko moaned in her ear, placing fervent kisses on her skin. The waves in Katara's stomach crashed down as her orgasm shook her body. Zuko's orgasm followed soon after. They laid in each other's arms, bodies glistening with, breath low and shallow. Zuko rolled over, Katara's body resting on top of him as he pulled the red sheets over them.

"I love you Katara," he said softly, kissing her forehead as he stroked her hair. Katara smiled at him.

"I love you too Zuko," she whispered, kissing the tip of his nose. She rested her head on his chest, falling asleep within minutes to the sound of his heartbeat. Zuko watched her sleep, the moonlight shining on her dark skin. And soon, he fell asleep to the sound of her steady breathing.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Crashing Back Down to Reality

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

A sharp knock on the door woke Zuko and Katara the next morning.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Zuko, is Katara in there with you?" Azula asked, "She's not in her room."

"Ummm, yeah, she's here," Zuko answered hesitantly.

"Okay," Azula said, "Carry on with anything I may have interrupted." Katara giggled as she watched Zuko's face turned pink.

"I just wanted to tell you that the boat to take us back to the palace will be here in an hour," Azula said before they heard the sound of her footsteps going down the hall.

"Annoying little sister," Zuko mumbled. Katara smiled laying her head back on Zuko's chest.

"We better get ready to go," Katara suggested. Zuko groaned, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Can't we just stay like this?" he asked, "Forever?" Katara sighed heavily.

"I wish," she said, "These last few days have been...surreal. Like there's nothing wrong in the world." Katara watched as Zuko's expression faded, a look of stress replacing the look of bliss that had been there a second ago.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Nothing," Zuko muttered, but refused to meet Katara's eyes. Katara frowned.

"Zuko, something's wrong that your not telling me," she said, "Something important." Zuko sighed, playing with a lock of Katara's hair.

"Does this have something to do with that war meeting you went to before we came here?" Katara asked sternly. Zuko's jaw tightened.

"Zuko, tell me now," Katara ordered, "Something's not right and it's troubling you." Zuko looked back into Katara's eyes and Katara saw the look of pain and conflict in his eyes.

"It's my father," Zuko said, "He's planning on burning down the Earth Kingdom on the day of Sozin's Comet. To start it anew." Katara looked at Zuko with a look of shock.

"Well what did anybody do about it?" Katara asked, "What did you do? He really can't do that, can he?"

"He's already got the airships prepared," Zuko said, "This has obviously been planned for a long time. I tried to speak against it, but Azula interrupted me. I never got the chance to speak." Tears shone in Katara's eyes. This couldn't be happening. Why did she ask Zuko what was wrong? Her perfect world came crashing down. But then she remembered something.

"The eclipse," she whispered. Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"There's an eclipse," Katara said, "Firebenders will lose their power. Aang, Sokka, Toph and I had planned with my father and a few other friends an invasion that day. And knowing my father. even though he probably knows we were captured, he's still going with the invasion plan. Not even your father will be able to stop them without firebending. But if somehow my friends and I could get to them, it would help so much to have Aang there..." Katara's sentence trailed off. She tried to think as to ow long she had been in the Fire Nation and when the eclipse would be.

"If I'm correct, the eclipse should be tomorrow," she said. Zuko nodded, but at the same time having an internal battle and made a decision.

"I'm helping you break out your friends," he said quietly, "Tonight." It was Katara's turn to be confused.

"What?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," Zuko said, staring up at the ceiling, "Ever since I got home in fact. When I returned to the Fire Nation, I couldn't forget the hurt in your eyes when I betrayed you. And I kept getting this nagging feeling in my stomach that I was doing the wrong thing, but tried to ignore it. I had everything I ever wanted, but it wasn't what I _really _wanted. And now, knowing what my father is planning to do, I'm sure that I have to help stop it." To his surprise, Katara leaned down and kissed him with a fervently.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," she said, smiling brightly, "But do you think we can really set them free?" Zuko nodded.

"I know that jail," Zuko said, "Including ways to get out easily. Once we're far enough from it, we just have to get onto one of the boats going far away from the Fire Nation Palace, to the edge of the Fire Nation. I can easily get some papers from the palace to get us onto the boat."

"Forty-five minutes Zuzu!" Azula yelled from down the hall, "Hurry up!" Zuko and Katara got up and dressed. Katara left for her room to pack her things. While packing up, Zuko tumbled across something. A small picture of his mother that he aways carried around with him. Zuko ran his fingers over the picture. His mother was smiling, dressed in royal red Fire Nation robes.

"Don't worry mom," he murmured, "I'll make everything right. I promise."

Once they returned to the palace, Azula went to her room, Mai walked the short distance to her house and Ty Lee had gone to the courtyard to look at the turtle ducks. Zuko and Katara were walking to Zuko's room when Nakata ran up to them out of breath, face red and hair disheveled.

"Katara where ave you been the last few days?!" Nakata panted, "I've looked everywhere for you!" That's when Katara remembered she never told Nakata she was going to Ember Island.

"Oh spirits, I'm sorry," Katara said, "I went to Ember Island with Zuko and his sister and her friends." Nakata waved a hand dismissively.

"Whatever," she said, "There's something really important you need to know."

"What is it?" Katara asked. Nakata took a deep breath and said, "Your two friends that were traveling with you and the Avatar have been sentenced to death. They'll be killed tomorrow at sunrise."

**Such an evil cliffhanger...I just had to end the chapter there. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Are You Ready?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara sat on Zuko's bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She had been unusually quiet all day. Zuko only left her once, to get the papers they would need to get on the ship. As the sun set, Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara, stroking her hair.

"Katara, it's going to be okay," he said softly, trying to comfort her, "We'll save your friends."

"What if we can't?" she asked, silent tears falling down her cheeks, "What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't," Zuko reassured, holding her tighter in his arms as sobs began to wrack her body.

"Zuko, I can't lose them," Katara sobbed into his chest, "I just can't." Zuko rubbed her back, trying to soothe the sobbing girl in his arms. As the sun hit the horizon, Zuko knew they had to get going if they wanted to save their friends in time. He already had a plan to save her friends that should work

"Katara, we have to go," he whispered in her ear. Katara nodded, wiping away her tears. She and Zuko stood up and Zuko put a comforting arm around her shoulder, leading her out of his room. They walked in silence through the halls of the Fire Nation palace. He led her to a room not far from the throne room. The room was filled with clothes. It looked almost like a walk in closet.

"What is this?" Katara asked.

"I was thinking we were going to need disguises," Zuko said, going to one of the farthest racks of clothes, "And I got an idea. There's a woman that's a Fire Nation myth and she looks a bit like you. I thought that if I dressed you like her, it would be perfect. Anyone who saw you would just think that you were her and probably just freak out or stand in shock," Zuko grinned, "It's not every day you see a Fire Nation myth." He pulled something off the rack. A long maroon colored cloak and a wide brimmed hat with a white veil.

"Come here," Zuko said. Katara did so. Zuko helped her into the robe first. The he then led her over to a small dark wood vanity.

"Why is this room here?" Katara asked as Zuko searched through the drawers of the vanity.

"There are often performances here," Zuko said, "This room is where they keep all the costumes." Zuko pulled out some red and gold paint from one of the drawers. He took the hat off Katara's head and began to brush the red paint over her lips and in stripes over her face and shoulders and with the gold paint made a gold moon on her forehead.

"I"ll be right back," he said, kissing her softly before disappearing behind the many racks of clothes. He came back, dressed in all black with a hood over his head and a mask over his face. The mask was blue with an eerie twisted smile.

"Another myth?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded.

"The Blue Spirit," he answered, "I had another mask of it but..." Zuko's sentence trailed off. Katara sensed he didn't want to talk about it and didn't press the subject.

"We better get going," Zuko said, "Are you ready?" Katara stood up, placing the hat over her head an nodded.

"I'm ready," she said, determination blazing in her ocean blue eyes.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I was glad to bring back the Painted Lady and Blue Spirit though. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	16. Breaking Them Out

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko and Katara snuck out of the palace easily, Zuko with his swords at the ready and Katara with a pouch of water hidden in her robes. They sped through the night, rushing to get to the prison before sunrise.

"Your two friends would be kept in the lower dungeon," Zuko said as they climbed up the rocks leading to the prison, "And I suspect the Avatar would be in the same cell as before. We'll get your friends first. It'll be easier to get past any guards that bump into us." Katara nodded, anxiously looking up at the sky. She knew it was hours until the sun rose, but she couldn't help worrying. Zuko stopped at a vent, not far from the prison which could be seen in the distance.

"Why are we stopping here?" Katara asked. Zuko bent down, taking the lid off the vent.

"We'll go in this way," Zuko said, "It leads right into the prison." Zuko helped Katara down into the narrow passage way and got in after her, putting the lid back on.

"Stay close," Zuko whispered to her, taking her hand in his. They both had to bend over to fit in the cold, dark space and their footsteps echoed down the passage. Katara flinched when she heard footsteps above them.

"It's okay," Zuko whispered, squeezing her hand comfortingly, "We're in the prison. Those are just guards." Katara nodded. The passage began to tilt downward. Katara saw light streaming from the ceiling not far from them. Zuko slowly lifted the lid, making sure the coast was clear. Quietly, he lifted it off and got out, helping Katara out before replacing the lid.

"We're in the lower dungeon," he whispered, "You're friends should be down here somewhere." Zuko led the way through the dungeon and Katara caught glimpses of the people inside. Most of them were asleep. The ones that were awake just looked at them through dead eyes. The people here already looked halfway dead. Skinny and pale, some shivering from the cold of the dungeon or mumbling gravely in their sleep, eyes sunken and empty. They rounded a corner...right into a guard.

The guard froze in front of them, his eyes wide.

"The Blue Spirit," he said in surprise, then his eyes turned to Katara as he said, "The Painted Lady." The guard froze, not sure what to do. Zuko slowly led Katara forward. Katara noticed how the guard stared at her, eyes still wide. Zuko had said that the guards would be surprised to see her, a Fire Nation myth right in front of them. Katara held the gaze of the guard as she and Zuko walked by. The guard stumbled backward, still watching them as they rounded the corner. Then fainted. Zuko took the keys from his waist.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about this Painted Lady thing," Katara said. Zuko nodded.

"Myths are a deep part of Fire Nation culture," he said, "And are taken very seriously. Here they are." Zuko stopped at a cell and unlocked it. A pair of ice blue eyes looked up.

"Who are you?" asked a hoarse voice as the owner of the voice clutched something to his chest. Katara took off her hat while Zuko pulled up his mask. The ice blue eyes widened.

"Katara," her brother said. Katara rushed to Sokka's side. She was about to hug him when she saw what he was holding in his arms. Sitting in his lap was Toph, her silver-blue eyes half closed. Toph's pale skin looked even paler, her small hands clutching to Sokka's shirt. She was much skinnier than the last time Her usually bright eyes were dull. Her black bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"She's sick," Sokka said, looking down at Toph, "She's just been getting worse." Katara looked at her brother. He barley looked any better than Toph. He was skinnier than when she had last seen him and his tan skin had a pale tinge to it. But his eyes remained as sharp as ever.

"Sokka, who's there?" Toph asked in a small voice, so unlike her normal voice.

"It's Katara," Sokka said softly, brushing Toph's bangs out of her face. Toph turned her head toward Katara, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek. Katara held Toph's hand in hers, looking at Zuko who stood in front of the cell door, keeping a look out for any more guards.

"Zuko, we need to get Toph out of here," she said, "She's in no condition to stay here any longer."

"What about Aang?" Zuko said.

"Katara, Aang's not doing any better than we are," Sokka said, "They've been torturing him." Katara felt tears brim in her eyes. She knew she had to get Toph out as soon as she could, but how could she leave Aang to be tortured.

"Zuko," Katara said, "Get these two out of here. I'll find Aang," she turned back to Sokka, "Is he in the same cell as before?" Sokka nodded.

"Katara, I'm not leaving you alone in this place," Zuko said firmly. Katara stood and walked over to him.

"Zuko, Toph needs to get out of here now," she said, "I'll be fine. Please, let me save Aang." Zuko nodded, his hands clenching into fists.

"I can't," he said through his teeth. Katara put a hand on his left fist.

"You have to," she said softly, "Zuko please. Aang is my friend, I can't leave him here." Zuko looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I don't like this idea," he said, "But..." Katara threw her arms around Zuko's neck, knowing his answer.

"Thank you," she said. Zuko wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll wait for you in the passage," he said. Katara nodded and turned to face her brother.

"Zuko will get you two out of here," Katara said, "Aang and I will meet you in the passageway out of here. Can Toph walk?" Sokka shook his head.

"I'll carry her," he said, standing with Toph bridal style in his arms. Katara went over to Zuko and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Keep them safe," she whispered to him, putting her hat back on.

"I promise," Zuko said, giving Katara the keys. He led Sokka and Toph back where he and Katara had came. Kataraturned and ran in the opposite direction. She found a set of stairs and each floor was labeled with a number. She remembered that Aang was on the fifth floor. She passed only a few guards who looked at her in shock, muttering, "The Painted Lady." One had even said, "Must have come to celebrate the death of those brat friends of the Avatar's." Katara shuddered at that comment. She ran down the halls of the fifth floor, glancing into each cell. She stopped at one that had a single prisoner, huddled in the corner, sobs racking his body and blood on the floor where he sat. But Katara recognized the red and yellow clothes and blue arrows on his forehead and hands.

"Aang," she said, whipping off her hat and rushing to crush him in a hug. Aang winced slightly.

"K-Katara?" he stuttered. Katara pulled back taking his face in her hands.

"Aang, what happened to you?" she asked him. Aang sighed heavily.

"Torture," he whispered. Katara saw cuts and bruises on his arms and face and, for the first time, noticed the blood on her hands.

"Aang, turn around," Katara said, her voice shaky. Aang did so and Katara saw the bloody wounds that had stained her hands. Whip lashes spread across Aang's back and Katara felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh Aang," she said, wrapping her arms around him. Aang rested his head wearily on her shoulder.

"I'm getting you out of here," she said, "You won't have to suffer anymore." Katara felt Aang's tears soak the shoulder of her robe.

"It's okay," she said softly, "Everything will be alright. Come on, let's get out of here." Katara helped Aang up and out of his cell. The way back was much harder than going to get Aang. Katara couldn't be seen smuggling the Avatar out of prison, even if it was believed that she was a Fire Nation myth. They had to stop to hide in dark spots and corners whenever a guard passed their way. Eventually, they made their way back to the passageway in the lower dungeon. Aang and Katara walked through the passage, meeting Zuko, Sokka and Toph.

"Any problems?" Zuko asked. Katara shook her head. The five of them made their way out of the passage way.

"The boat isn't far from here," Zuko said as they rushed away from the prison, "If we follow along the beach, it'll lead us right to it. We better hurry. The sun will be rising soon." They followed along the beach to the boat. The sun peeked out from the horizon as they hurried.

"There it is," Zuko said, pointing to a group of boats in the distance.

"But who's that standing there?" Katara said, pointing to two people not far from them. But soon, the two people were in view and the Gaang and Zuko froze where they were. Because, standing between them and their boat out was Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula.

**Evil cliffhanger XD Sorry, I just had to end it there. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. The Eclipse

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Ozai chuckled softly.

"Well, well, well," he said wit a smirk, "Look at what we have here. Five traitors. But who are the two under the veil and mask?

"Zuko and Katara," Azula said confidently, "I heard all about you're little break out plan. It was too perfect. Sentence Prince Zuko to death for breaking traitors out of prison. And fit right into father's plan." Zuko's gold eyes narrowed as he whipped off his mask.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped. Ozai chuckled darkly.

"You didn't know?" Ozai said, "I had all this planned. I knew you loved this waterbending peasant. You often mention her in your sleep and wen you described her to me, you had a special look in your eye. I knew that if I gave her to you as a concubine, you would do anything to make her love you. Even free her friends from prison, committing a crime where the penalty is death. It was too perfect to get you out of my way." Zuko looked back and forth from his father to his sister.

"You were in on this," Zuko said to Azula, "The whole time." Azula gave a small, cold laugh. Then, in a flash, she shot fire at Zuko. Zuko blocked it.

"It ends here brother," Azula said as the sun began to rise on the horizon, "One of us will fall today."

"Sokka, Aang, Toph, get out of here," Katara whispered to them.

"No," said Toph, her weak voice firm. She struggled in Sokka's arms. Sokka gently put her down, letting her lean against him.

"We're staying with you Katara," she said. Ozai chuckled coldly.

"How sweet," he said. He shot a ball of fire at them. Katara bent water from the ocean to dissolve his attack.

"Guys, get out of here," Katara said, dodging another of Ozai's attacks.

"Katara, we're staying with you," Aang said as each of her friends took a fighting stance.

"And you know that eclipse should be starting soon," Sokka said, "In five, four, three, two..." Ozai moved in for another attack...but no fire appeared. He glanced at Azula, who looked at him with the same look of surprise. Katara looked at the sun...to see it had been blocked out by the moon.

"Time to kick some butt," Toph said, with a hint of her old smile on her face.

"No," Zuko said, dropping his stance. Katara looked at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"You're friends are too weak to fight and the boat is leaving soon," Zuko said, "We should leave while we have the chance."

"We don't need bending to defeat you," Azula said, glaring at Zuko.

"But you need to move," said a girlish voice. Suddenly, Ozai and Azula fell limply to the ground, Ty Lee standing behind them in a battle stance. The Gaang and Zuko looked at her in surprise.

"Well get going," Ty Lee said, "Mai is trying to delay your boat and these two won't stay down for long. Move it, move it!" The five of them and Ty Lee ran past the paralyzed Ozai and Azula to the boat in the distance, they saw Mai talking to someone who was probably the captain.

"Here they are," she said when they arrived. Zuko showed the papers to the captain, who let them on.

"Thank you," Zuko said, "Both of you." Mai gave him a small smile.

"We overheard Azula talking to her father about killing you," she said, "We couldn't let that happen."

"But what about you two," Zuko said, "Ty Lee, you'll surely be killed for attacking the Fire Lord and princess." Ty Lee smiled brightly.

"We're coming with you," she said as they got on the boat together, "Besides, you'll need as much help as you can get to beat Azula and your father when you meet again."

"Sokka, what about the invasion?" Katara asked, "It's happening now." Sokka shook his head.

"No, it isn't," he said, "Dad sent me a letter in prison. They called it off since they weren't sure that the rest of us will be there. But there's a new plan. Well, more like the old plan." They all leaned against the railing of the boat as it pulled out to the water.

"Aang learns all four elements and defeats the Fire Lord before the comet arrives," Sokka said.

"I could teach you," Zuko said to Aang. But Aang was asleep, leaning against Katara. Katara smiled softly.

"Let's discuss this later," she said, nudging Aang awake, "Right now, we all need some rest." Aang, Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee and Mai walked to find rooms, Zuko and Katara trailing behind. But Katara realized something.

"My mother's necklace," she said, touching the spot where the necklace once was, "I left it in your room."

"Or not," Zuko said with a smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out...

"My mother's necklace," Katara said happily as she took the necklace from him, "How?"

"I got it before we left," Zuko said as she put it on, "I knew ow much it meant to you." Katara smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

"Zuko, thank you," she said. She leaned up to kiss his lips. Zuko's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Zuko was about to deepen the kiss when someone shouted "Katara!" in surprise behind them. They broke apart and turned to see Aang staring at them, hurt in his stormy gray eyes, and Sokka and Toph behind him, both wearing a look of surprise. Katara opened her mouth to speak, but Aang ran off.

"I better go talk to him," Katara said. Zuko nodded and Katara went to talk to a heart-broken Aang.

**There's chapter 17! I didn't like the battle scene much. I suck at writing battles :( But past there ended up pretty good. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	18. A Broken Heart

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara ran after Aang, hearing a door slam in the hallway. Sokka peeked his head out of a room.

"What was that?" he asked. Katara sighed.

"Aang's mad at me," she told him, "Which room is his?"

"That one," Sokka said, pointing to a door on his left. Katara walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Aang," she said softly, "Can I talk to you?" There was a sniffle from the other side and a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, come in," Aang said, his voice thick. Katara opened the door to find Aang sitting near the window, his back to her.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked softly. Aang's cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Aang said quietly, wiping at his eyes, "I'm sorry for running off like that. It was...rude."

"It's okay," said Katara, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting down her hat, "I should be the one apologizing."

"For what?" Aang said, still not facing her. Katara sighed, fingering the sheets on the bed.

"I kinda had a hunch that you had feelings for me," she said, looking down, "Especially after I saw your face when you caught Zuko and I...kissing." Aang made a small noise at the reminder.

"Aang, I'm sorry," Katara said, "I do like you, but not how you like me." For the first time since she came in, Aang turned around to face Katara. Katara gasped as she looked at his face. His eyes were red and puffy and there were tear streaks down his face. His nose was red from crying and his normally bright eyes held a sadness that nearly made Katara want to cry.

"Why?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Why what?" Katara asked.

"Why Zuko?" Aang said, "I don't mind if you love him. I want you to be happy. I just want to know, why him?" Katara sighed, getting up and walking over to Aang. She put a hand on his shoulder, bending down to his level.

"Aang, I really don't know," she said, "But I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. You're my best friend and nothing and no one will _ever _change that." Aang gave Katara a small smile.

"Can I beat up Zuko if he breaks your heart?" Aang asked. Katara giggled.

"Not if I don't do it first," she said, "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I bet you're hungry." Aang stood up, his smile widening.

"Starving," he said, "Prison food tastes _really _bad. And there was a bug in it once." Aang shuddered at the memory.

"Well let's go get you something decent," Katara said. And together, the two friends left the room.

**There's chapter 18! I hope you liked it! I was trying to do something different from my whole Aang-has-an-emotional-breakdown-when-he-finds-out-about-Zuko-and-Katara thing. How was it? Please Review!**


	19. Comfort

**Thanks for the reat reviews! Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"I'm just gonna go check on Sokka and Toph," Katara said, stopping at Sokka's room, "I'll meet you on the deck." Aang nodded.

"I wanted to talk to Zuko anyway," he said, walking down the hall.

"Aang, be nice," Katara said. Aang turned to her, a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I will," he said. Aang continued down the hall while Katara knocked on Sokka's door.

"Come in," came Sokka's voice from the other side. Katara stepped inside the room. Sokka was sitting on his bed, Toph curled up and asleep in his lap. He was running his fingers up and down her arm, looking down at her with worried eyes.

"How is she?" Katara asked. Sokka sighed heavily.

"Same as before," he said, "She still has a high fever. Katara, can't you do anything?" Katara looked up into her brother's eyes, seeing worry and fear in them. She had never seen her older brother like that.

"I'll try," Katara said. She pulled the pouch of water out of her robes and bent the water out to cover her hands. She put her hands on either sides of Toph's head and the water glowed a bright blue. Toph opened her eyes slowly at the cool sensation.

"Does that feel better Toph?" she asked. Toph nodded slowly and Sokka felt her forehead.

"Her fever is going down," he said. Katara put the water back in her pouch.

"That should help," she said, brushing Toph's bangs from her face, "Feel better Toph." Toph nodded.

"I better check on Aang and Zuko," she said, "Aang went to talk to him and spirits know what'll happen." Katara stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sokka," Toph said, her voice a bit stronger than before.

"Yeah?" Sokka asked, looking down at her. Toph smiled slightly.

"Thanks for taking care of me," she said, punching Sokka in the arm. It wasn't one of her usual bruising punches, but at least she felt stronger than before.

"No problem," Sokka said with a grin, "I'm glad to see your better. But I didn't do much though."

"You cared," Toph said, "That's all that matters."

"You really scared me," Sokka said, "I've never seen you like that. You were so sick."

"Well I'm better now," Toph said softly. A silence fell between them. Toph was just about to drift to sleep when she felt something on her hand.

"Sokka, are you playing with my hand?" she asked sleepily.

"No," Sokka lied quickly. Toph smirked.

"You're lying," she said. Sokka chuckled softly.

"Are you going to break my neck if I was?" he asked.

"No," Toph answered, "Just curious why." Sokka was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I just noticed that you have small hands," he said, taking Toph's hand in his so that their palms were touching. Toph's hand was small and pale against Sokka's larger one. It was almost unbelievable tat such delicate looking hands could hold such power.

"Is that a compliment?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Sokka said, "Your hands may be small, but they're powerful." Toph smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "I think." Toph rested on her head on Sokka's chest and closed her eyes again.

"Sokka," she mumbled sleepily.

"Yes?" Sokka said. Toph grinned and said, "You make a nice pillow."

**There's chapter 19! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	20. The Fight

**Thanks for the great reviews! I'd like to thank 2wingo for letting me use the idea of Aang going after bloodXD Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara left her Painted Lady robe, leaving it in her room. She caught sight on the dragon tattoo above her right breast. No one in the Gaang had seen it yet. Both times she went to see them, a robe had covered it. Well, she would have to tell them eventually. Leaving the robe on her bed, Katara left her room and made her way to the deck. Suddenly, a rush of people came, nearly knocking her down. Katara tapped the shoulder of a woman who passed by her.

"What's going on?" Katara asked the woman.

"There's a fight going on upstairs," she said, "Between two boys."

_It couldn't be_, Katara thought. She pushed her way through the crowd and upstairs to the deck. Just as she thought, Zuko and Aang were involved in a wrestling match, bending forgotten and just on trying to beat the crap out each other. Well, Aang was trying to beat the crap out of Zuko, who already had a bloody nose. Zuko was attempting to defend himself against Aang.

"Aang, stop it," Katara said, attempting to pull young airbender off of Zuko. Sokka and Top came up the stairs, Toph rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What's with all the noise?" Sokka asked, then caught sight of the fight.

"Sokka help!" Katara said. Pulling off of Zuko was not an easy task. Sokka came over to Katara and helped her pry Aang of off Zuko, both of them holding him back while Zuko stood up, holding his bloody nose.

"What's going on here?" Katara shrieked.

"He attacked me," Zuko said, pointing an accusing finger at Aang.

"She was mine!" Aang growled at Zuko. Zuko glared at Aang.

"I'm not anyone's!" Katara said indigently. Although, in a way, she actually was Zuko's. Aang turned his angry stormy gray eyes on her.

"How can you look at me and say that?" he spat, "I saw you kissing him. And spirits know what happened before that!" Katara narrowed her eyes at Aang.

"Aang, stop being such a child!" she said angrily, "Why can't you just accept the fact that I love him!"

"Because I loved you first!" Aang shouted. With a powerful gust of wind, he knocked back Katara and Sokka and stormed off.

"Zuko, you better let me take care of that nose," Katara said, taking Zuko's hand and leading him away from the scene of the fight. Se led him back to her room.

"Sit down," she said. Zuko sat on the bed while Katara bent water out of the pouch, letting envelope her hand.

"Don't breath through your nose until I'm done," she said, putting the glowing blue hand over Zuko's nose.

"Better?" she asked.

"A little," Zuko said in a nasally voice due to his clogged nose. Katara giggled a bit at is voice.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked. Katara's giggles burst into laughter.

"Stop talking," she laughed, "Your voice sounds all funny." Zuko frowned.

"There, all done," Katara said, discarding the now bloody in a nearby trash bin, "All better?"

"Much," Zuko said as Katara sat next to him, "That kid as one heck of a right hook."

"How did the fight even start?" Katara asked.

"I was just minding my own business when Aang comes up, looking all nice and happy. Next thing I know, he punches me in the nose yelling 'YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!' Two seconds later I was fighting with a twelve year old." Katara scowled.

"Well I'm going to have a serious talk with Aang," Katara said. She sighed heavily. What ever happened to the sweet little twelve year old she broke out of the iceberg?

**There's chapter 20! I'd like to thank 2wingo again for letting me use their idea. I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	21. Talking

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara stood in front of Aang's door, arms crossed and her lips turned down in a frown. She knocked on the metal door.

"Who is it?" Aang asked.

"Me," Katara said, a hint of anger in her voice. She heard Aang groan.

"Come in," he mumbled. Katara opened the door to find Aang lying face up on his bed, the pillow over his face.

"We need to talk." Katara said, closing the door behind her. Aang didn't respond.

"What was that all about back on the deck," Katara snapped, "You punched Zuko in the nose."

"He deserved it," Aang spat.

"For what?" Katara said, hands on her hips, "For loving me?" Aang sat up, the pillow falling into his lap.

"He st-"

"Don't you dare say he stole me for you!" Katara nearly yelled, "Aang I was never yours to begin with and I'm not someone's property." Aang looked down, becoming interested in the red sheets.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Katara said. Aang rolled his eyes, looking up Katara.

"Look Aang, I don't know what your problem is," Katara said, "But your going to have to get over it-"

"Get over it?" Aang hissed, his hands balling into fists on the red sheets, "I can't get over it." Aang looked down, his hands trembling as he said, "Do you know what was the first thing I thought after you freed me from the iceberg and I woke up in your arms?" Katara raised an eyebrow in interest, her frown disappearing a little.

"What?" she asked. Aang looked up at her, pain clear in his storm gray eyes as he said, "I thought that I was dead because when I saw your face, I could have sworn I was looking at an angel." The anger disappeared completely from Katara's face, replaced by surprise.

"A-Aang," Katara said, her voice cracking.

"Please, let me finish," Aang said holding up a hand, "Katara, I loved you ever since I saw you that day. I thought that one day we could be together."

"Aang-"

"But when I saw you kissing Zuko," Aang continued, "It felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest, stomped on it, cut it up into little pieces and threw it in a fire." Aang's whole body was now shaking. Katara sat slowly on the edge of the bed.

"Aang," she said softly, "I'm sorry. I...I didn't realize."

"It's too late now," Aang said, "Your with Zuko."

"But your still my friend," Katara said softly, reaching out a hand to put on Aang's shoulder. Aang jerked away from her touch.

"Aang," Katara said, tears in her eyes. How could she not see earlier how much Aang was hurting? Aang looked up to see tears falling from Katara's eyes.

"K-Katara," he said, his voice softer than before, "You're not crying, are you?" Katara shook her head, wiping her eyes. Aandg hated to see her cry, and hated more that he was the one that made you cry.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Aang," Katara said tearfully, "I'm sorry I don't love you the way you love me, I really am. And how you hate me.

"No, no, I don't hate you," Aang said quickly, moving closer to Katara.

"Well what am I suppose think?" Katara asked, her voice raising a few pitches, "You fight with Zuko, you're making me feel guilty for loving him..." Katara dissolved into tears. hesitantly, Aang wrapped his arms around her in a hug, letting her cry into his chest.

"Katara, I'm sorry," he said, "Please don't cry. I was just...angry. I don't want to lose you. I thought that if you were with someone else, you'd forget about me."

"I would never forget about you Aang," Katara said, looking up at him, "You're my best friend." Aang gave her a small smile.

"So no more fighting with Zuko?" Katara asked. Aan grinned.

"I won't," he said. Katara held out her pinky.

"Pinky promise?" she asked. Aang looked at her oddly, raising a black eyebrow.

"What are we, five?" he asked with a chuckle. Katara gave him a dead serious look.

"Just pinky promise me," she said. Aang chuckled, hooking his pinky through hers as he said, "Pinky promise."

**There's chapter 21! The last chapter is next! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	22. Unexpected

**Here's the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**XxLilxDarlinGShortCakesXxX, Ancient Malacite, tfobmv18, woodlandflower13, loggie831, doctor anthony, Handerra, w.i.t.c.h fan in ut, funniefriend1245, AangKatara777, Blue Roxx, 2wingo, Salamence Rider, SasuxSakufan, scotter, finalfantesy joe chater . net, sttingsunrisingmoon, pink-pretty-princess-, zukoxluver, Tigress11, kagegahashiru, xyzisme, Toph13139, NorthernLights25, Tori Lea, Fairy of Anime, Shichinintai'sGoddess, MeiraAmadala, crystalfeathers, Chocolate Thunder, , AsianFlipGurl, kumiko200, hellokitty95, JC, Professor Eggnog, Undead Soldier, gizmo.a, Angel's darkened wings, LadyLady1994, drumgirl1924, the writer, whenifallxx, ShelBeexLee, sesshomarus mate kougas sis, Kelso895, the4elements, Creambean95, Storylover44**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten!**

**Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Well, you know the story from there. Over the next few weeks Zuko trained Aang in firebending. They retrieved Appa and Momo from the Western Air Temple, where Aang had ordered them to go when the Gaang was captured. During the finale battle during Sozin's Comet Sokka and Toph brought down the airships sent to destroy the earth kingdom, Katara and Zuko defeated together a crazed Azula, who had gone downhill after the betrayal of her friends Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko gained a new scar when he jumped in the pat of lightning Azula shot at Katara, but Katara healed him just in time. Aang finally mastered the Avatar state and, with the help of a lion turtle, took away Ozai'sbending. Iroh had escaped from prison and with the help of the Order of the White Lotus, took back Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation. Zukowas made the new Fire Lord. Two years after the end of the war, Zuko and The Gaang still traveled together, helping rebuild towns and villages damaged or destroyed by the war and gain people's trust in the Fire Nation. Zuko and Katara were still together. Sokka and Toph had gotten togehter a few days after Zuko and Aang's fight on the ship. Even Aang had found love after he met up again with a girl he had gone to school with in the Fire Nation, Onji.

The night after an all day peace meeting at the Fire Nation Palace, Katara and Zuko were relaxing in his room that night. They lay on his bed, Katara lying on top of Zuko, her head resting on his chest.

"So, what's it like to be the girlfriend of the Fire Lord?" Zuko asked, stroking Katara's long hair. Katara punched his arm playfully.

"Conceited," she giggled.

"You know you love it," Zuko said, leaning up to place a kiss on her neck.

"I think we should celebrate getting out of that peace meeting," Katara purred seductively in Zuko's ear, "It was _all day _and we've had no time to ourselves.

"If that is what you wish," Zuko said with a grin, pulling Katara down for a deep kiss. Katara's hands worked at undoing Zuko's Fire Lord robes, discarding them to the floor. Zuko's hands were tugging at the tie to Katara's blue robe...when Katara's tan face paled.

"I'll be right back," she said, getting off Zuko. Fixing her robe, she bolted through the door to the bathroom. Suddenly, the sound of vomiting was heard. Zuko stood up, knocking softly on the door.

"Katara are you alright?" Zuko asked. He heard the sound of crying from the other side of the door. Zuko opened the door to see Katara on the floor sobbing, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Zuko rushed to her side, his hands on her shoulders.

"Katara! Katara, what's wrong?" Zuko asked frantically, Katara looked up at him tears falling from her ocean blue eyes.

"Zuko,"she said quietly, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Zuko asked, taking Katara's face in is hands, "Katara you know you can tell me anything."

"Zuko," she sobbed softly, "I'm pregnant."

**Does anyone smell that? Smells like a sequel. I think that might be the meanest cliffhanger I've left so far XD I already have the first chapter of the sequel done and will put it up right after I put up this chapter. It's called **_**A New Beginning**_**. I hope everyone liked this story and this chapter! Please Review!**


End file.
